Marriage for Love
by GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: Colonel Geoffrey Fitzwilliam always knew that he must marry a woman of fortune since he was not to inherit a large fortune like his cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. That is, until he meets Miss Catherine ‘Kitty’ Bennet. Chapter 3 up!
1. Travel and Questions

_Marriage for Love: A Tale of Kitty Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam_

_Summary: Colonel Geoffrey Fitzwilliam always knew that he must marry a woman of fortune since he was not to inherit a large fortune like his cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. That is, until he meets Miss Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet. Companion story to Double Trouble at Pemberley._

* * *

"Oh, Kitty, you shall meet some of the highest gentlemen in society! Make sure you always look your best! Give our love to Lizzie and Mr. Darcy!!" called Mrs. Bennet as Kitty boarded the coach that would take her to Lambton to meet the Darcy's carriage.

"Bye, Mama, bye Papa, bye Mary!" she called, waving as the coachmen loaded her trunk in the boot, "I'll write you when I arrive!"

"Goodbye, Kitty, dear, behave yourself," said Mr. Bennet as he kissed his daughter's brow, "I'll look forward to your letter."

"Oh, Papa, you needn't worry! I'm not as much like Lydia as everyone thinks, and Lizzie and Mr. Darcy will keep an eye on me," she said smiling as she boarded the coach.

"I'm sure they will," he said with a smile.

"All aboard?" called the Coachman, "Next stop, Bedfordshire!" he called as the coach lurched forward.

Kitty sighed as the rolling countryside of her childhood rolled past the windows of the coach. She had spent nearly her entire life under the influence of Lydia, and much as she loved her sister, she was glad that Lydia was gone and she could become her own person. Lydia had been her closest companion for a long time. Mary was always reading or playing the piano, and Jane and Lizzie were older and much more mature. However, at eighteen, Kitty realized that Lydia had been foolish to run away with Wickham. She still loved her sister and still flirted with officers, but she wasn't looking for her future spouse among the militia anymore. She didn't want a man to fall for her because she was pretty and silly. She realized that she couldn't be silly, little Kitty forever.

* * *

"Lizzie, when can we expect the arrival of your sister?" asked Georgiana at supper that night. She'd just arrived from London the day before.

"Kitty should be here by the end of the week," replied Lizzie.

"Oh. She is eighteen, correct?" asked Georgiana.

"Yes, I believe so. She's two years younger than Mary, who is twenty, and two years older than Lydia, who is sixteen," Elizabeth replied.

"Does she play?" asked Georgiana inquisitively.

"No, I don't believe so. Mary does, but not well, though she won't admit that," Lizzie replied.

"Does Kitty draw or paint?"

"Again, I don't believe so. She and Lydia spent most of their time fawning over the militia in Meryton, dancing, and buying ribbons," Lizzie replied with a sigh, "Although I hope that with the removal of Lydia's influence, Kitty has grown up a bit. Papa said she has been spending more time in the garden rather than in Meryton with the officers."

Georgiana was puzzled. She had never in her life met any young lady who couldn't at least play the pianoforte. She had a sudden realization that her questions were very much like something Lady Catherine would ask. She could tell that her brother was a little taken aback at this sudden drilling by his sister on his new wife.

"Oh," said Georgiana quietly, "Maybe I'll show Miss Bennet the gardens of Pemberley when she arrives," she offered.

"I'm sure Kitty would enjoy that," said Elizabeth slightly relieved, "She loves taking walks." She gave her new sister a reassuring smile. Georgiana was still very shy around her.

"Well," said Mr. Darcy, "Shall we retire to the drawing room for the evening?"

"Oh, I was hoping Georgiana would play for us," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, Georgiana, would you oblige us with you lovely music?" has asked kindly.

"Of course brother, if Elizabeth will accompany me with her lovely voice," replied Georgiana.

"Of course, Georgiana. I would be happy to," replied Elizabeth as she rose from the table.

With that, they spent the evening in the music room with Georgiana playing and Elizabeth singing. Eventually, Georgiana excused herself to go to bed, and Mr. Darcy offered his wife his arm for them to retire for the night.

"Shall we retire to bed, Elizabeth?" has asked offering his arm.

"Yes, I am ready to retire for the night," she replied sleepily.

With that he led her to their private quarters where her maid, Sarah, was waiting to help her mistress out of her attire. Once in her nightgown, Lizzie made her way to their bed room and settled herself in the warm bed. Darcy soon joined her.

"Elizabeth," he said with a sigh, "I apologize for my sister's behavior at supper. It was inappropriate of her to ask such questions of your sister.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam," she replied using his Christian name, "You needn't apologize. It's understandable that she would be curious about her new relatives. Most of the ladies she knows must be quite accomplished."

"I was just worried about Lady Catherine's influence on her," he answered bringing up a touchy subject at the mention of his aunt.

"I think Georgiana cares about you too much to take anything that old hag says seriously," Lizzie replied with a laugh.

"I do hope so. I do hope so," he said as he stroked Elizabeth's hair and drifted of to sleep. She soon followed him into dream land.

* * *

_A/N: So? Like it so far? I'm hoping to make Kitty less like a carbon copy of Lydia and more her own character. Poor Georgiana. I promise she'll become all sweetness and light in the next chapters. She sounded more like Lady Catherine or Caroline Bingley back there. BTW, does anyone know if Kitty is Catherine or Katherine?_

* * *


	2. Arrival and Growing Up

_Marriage for Love: A Tale of Kitty Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam_

_Summary: Colonel Geoffrey Fitzwilliam always knew that he must marry a woman of fortune since he was not to inherit a large fortune like his cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. That is, until he meets Miss Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet. Companion story to Double Trouble at Pemberley. _

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the property of Jane Austen. I own nothing except the plot and any characters and places you don't recognize._

* * *

"Next stop, Lambton in Derbyshire," called the coachman.

Kitty sat up and looked out the window. She recalled that she was supposed to get off the coach at Lambton and there she could stop in the inn and wait for the Darcys' carriage to take her to Pemberley.

About ten minutes later the coach came to a halt and the coachman came around to open the door. Kitty exited and went around to await her luggage.

"Where am I to take this, Miss Bennet," asked the coachman's assistant who held her trunk.

"Oh, I'm to wait at the Rose and Crown for my sister's carriage to arrive," answered Kitty.

Fifteen minutes later, Kitty was settled at a table in the inn. She'd asked the Innkeeper to send one of his men with a note to Pemberley, and he had complied. The note read:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_The coach has arrived at Lambton, and at your request, I have sent you a note that a carriage might be sent to take me to Pemberley. The roads were a little bumpy, but in otherwise good condition, and the coach made good time. The Innkeeper is very amiable here. I will await the carriage at the Rose and Crown. I cannot tell you how I long to see you and Mr. Darcy again. _

_Yours,_

_Kitty_

* * *

"Darcy," asked Elizabeth, peeking her head into Mr. Darcy's study, "Kitty's arrived in Lambton. Might we send a carriage to retrieve her?"

"Mm. Burns, go to the stables and alert Mr. Hardin that a carriage needs to be sent to Lambton to retrieve Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said offhand to a servant, as he looked over some paperwork.

"She's at the Rose and Crown, I believe," called Elizabeth as Burns left, "Lucy, could you make sure Miss Bennet's room is ready for her?"

"Yes, Ma'm," said Lucy, a servant, as she left the study to head to the upper levels.

"Did your sister have a pleasant trip?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I believe so. She said the roads were in good condition, but didn't say much else. I expect she'll give us a complete tale when she arrives," answered Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," answered Mr. Darcy going back to his work.

* * *

"There, Miss Bennet, ye can see Pemberley through those trees there," called the driver.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Kitty answered putting her head to the glass, "how much further?"

"Eh, I'd say another ten to fifteen minutes," the driver answered.

Kitty let out a sigh. Would Lizzie still see her as the silly younger sister who followed after Lydia? She'd hoped that in the year than Lydia had been gone, she'd started to become her own person. She was almost nineteen after all. Whenever she ventured into Meryton with Maria Lucas, the townspeople looked at her differently. Kitty wasn't as beautiful as Jane or Lizzie, but she certainly wasn't plain either. What constituted this change in attitude? Well, Kitty finally realized that Lydia has been really foolish to think that Wickham actually loved her. Her letters to Kitty revealed that after only being married a year, Wickham was already breaking his marriage vows. Kitty knew her chances of marrying for love would be slim. As the second youngest, her inheritance and dowry were small. Mr. Darcy had refused Lizzie's dowry which had increased Kitty's and Mary's by a small sum, but not enough to attract many more suitors. Kitty could only assume that Lizzie would allow her to visit because she hoped to instill some sense in her or to see the rumored change for herself (Kitty had a feeling that Jane would have written to Lizzie about it).

* * *

Elizabeth Darcy stood awkwardly in the entrance hall of Pemberley, waiting for the carriage that would bring Kitty. Was she thrilled to see her sister? Well, that would depend on if the change in her disposition that Jane had talked about was true.

Lizzie heard the crunch of the gravel outside as the large front doors were opened. The carriage door opened and out came a young woman that she thought she recognized to be Kitty. The long sausage curls of Kitty's childhood were replaced with cascading chestnut tresses tied back with a ribbon.

"Lizzie!" called Kitty as soon as her feet found firm ground, "oh, how I've missed you!"

"Kitty," answered Elizabeth, pulling her sister into a hug, "how was the trip?"

"Not terrible. None of the other passengers were very social, so I stared out the window most of the way," Kitty answered, "but how have you been? We've received your letters, but I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

"Oh, I'm quite well. Just getting used to the idea of being the Mistress of Pemberley," Elizabeth said with a smile, "well, shall I have someone take you to your room and then we can continue in the drawing room with Mr. Darcy and his sister?"

"Oh, of course. I should probably go and make myself more presentable," said Kitty, eyeing her wrinkled dress.

"Lucy, kindly show Miss Bennet where she will be staying," said Elizabeth.

Yes, ma'am," answered Lucy, beckoning Kitty and the footman holding her luggage.

* * *

_A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the large gap in updating and the fact that it's a short one. I know what the end result is going to be, I just have to figure out how to get there. Anyway, marching band just started again, and I'm leaving for band camp on Sunday! Feel free to be mad at me though. I've been dividing my time between my online summer health class, band, and reading other people's fan fiction to get ideas. Oh, and finally getting around to reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for myself (I'm a huge fan of the 2005 movie, but I'd never read the novel up until now). Reviews would be amazing! I'm an ignorant American who's only understanding of British customs is through the geniuses of Jane Austen, J.K. Rowling, Tolkien, and Shakespeare. _

_Okay. I'm making some assumptions here, but I believe that because Jane's and Lydia's dowries had already been decided upon (Bingley would probably refuse the extra money and Wickham isn't worthy of it), that would leave Kitty and Mary's to be increased. I'm not sure how dowries all work though. That'll probably come up later in the story, so if someone would be willing to explain 19__th__ century engagement, marriage, etc., that'd be lovely! _


	3. Settling In and News

_Marriage for Love: A Tale of Kitty Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam_

_Summary: Colonel Geoffrey Fitzwilliam always knew that he must marry a woman of fortune since he was not to inherit a large fortune like his cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. That is, until he meets Miss Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet. Companion story to Double Trouble at Pemberley. _

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the property of Jane Austen. I own nothing except the plot and any characters and places you don't recognize._

* * *

_A/N: Apologies for the long delay! I got really busy with marching band and online health class which I'm done with now, so I should be able to update more often until school starts and then I'll unfortunately get busy again. Keep up the awesome reviews and favoriting!!_

* * *

"This will be your room, Miss Bennet," said Lucy, one of the Darcys' servants.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Is that the lake?" asked Kitty with excitement.

"Yes, it is. I will allow you to be settled and then take you to the drawing room to meet Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, and I believe Miss Georgiana, Mr. Darcy's sister is there too," said Lucy, as she started for the door.

"Oh, is she here for the season?" asked Kitty.

"I believe so. She will leave for Town after the New Year," answered Lucy.

"Ah," said Kitty, as she started opening her luggage in search of a gown appropriate for the Darcys' drawing room.

With that, Kitty decided to get acquainted with her surroundings. Her windows faced the lake. It was a large room, much larger than the room she shared with Mary at Longbourn, but it had a cozy feeling. She liked it very much. Mary would say it was too large, but she wasn't there to voice her opinion. Poor Mary. She'd been most unhappy that Kitty was leaving her and Papa to suffer Mama's nerves. She would take solace in her room or in the garden, Mr. Bennet in his study. Finally, Kitty decided that she'd spent enough time fussing over her gown and her hair.

* * *

"A Miss Catherine Bennet for you, Sir," said a very dignified butler.

"Thank you, Jenkins," said Mr. Darcy, rising from a chair, "Miss Bennet, how was your trip?"

"Oh, the roads were a little bumpy, but I believe we made good time," said Kitty nervously.

"Miss Bennet, of course you know Mrs. Darcy, and this is my sister, Miss Georgiana," he said.

"A pleasure, Miss Darcy," said Kitty, curtsying.

"And the same to you, Miss Bennet," said Georgiana, also curtsying.

"Oh, call me Kitty. Everyone does," said Kitty, smiling.

"Oh," said Georgiana, nervously, "then you may call me Georgiana."

"Do sit down, Kitty, I'm sure you must be tired," said Elizabeth, kindly.

"Oh, thank you, Lizzie," she said taking a seat near her sister.

"So how are Papa and Mama?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, Mama is always complaining about her nerves, and Papa retreats to his study. Mary often joins him," said Kitty.

"So what do you do?" asked Lizzie.

"Walk with Maria Lucas to Meryton, but there isn't much to entertain there anymore except for our Aunt and Uncle Phillips," answered Kitty with a sigh.

"What, Mr. Bingley and Jane haven't had a ball at Netherfield yet?" asked Lizzie, smiling.

"Mmm, not since the wedding breakfast," said Kitty.

"Well that is a shame," said Lizzie, now Mama can never hope to marry you and Mary off."

"Yes, Mama is quite distraught over it. She writes Jane about it telling her than Mary and I can never hope to marry well if we're not among society," said Kitty, mocking her mother's shrill voice.

"And what does Jane say about it?" asked Lizzie with interest.

"She says that Bingley wanted privacy so soon after the wedding.

"Mmm. I don't blame the poor man," said Darcy, "He wrote that Caroline and the Hursts are staying at Netherfield. He and Jane can never hope to have any peace."

"Now, Mr. Darcy," chided Elizabeth, "I thought we decided that we wouldn't gossip about poor Miss Caroline anymore."

"Apologies, my darling," he answered kindly, "I am just so glad that I married you instead of her."

"Yes, imagine how boring your life would be, Mr. Darcy," teased Elizabeth in Caroline Bingley's monotone.

Kitty and Georgiana giggled and exchanged glances. It was clear that they had an understanding about the detestable Caroline Bingley.

"Kitty," said Elizabeth, "is your room to your liking?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Kitty, "the view of the lake is absolutely breathtaking! If only I had the skill to capture it on paper!"

"That room does have quite a view. I could sit in there and draw for hours," said Georgiana.

"I wish I could do that. Unfortunately, I lack the talent for drawing and the patience to stay in one spot for a long period of time," said Kitty.

"Maybe I could help you learn to draw," offered Georgiana.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" exclaimed Kitty, "Mrs. Long, one of the ladies in Hertfordshire, as always pressing Mama to take us to the masters, but Papa hates Town, so we never went."

"Mrs. Long is always trying to show Mama how superior her nieces are to us. Only Mary and Jane come close to those standards of 'accomplishment,'" said Elizabeth with a laugh.

"And why do you note meet those standards, Darling?" asked Mr. Darcy with a smile.

"I have too quick of a tongue and too sharp a wit for a proper young lady," answered Elizabeth.

"And I am too 'silly,'" said Kitty, "but I hope they don't see me as that anymore."

"Mmm… I would say that you aren't nearly as silly as you were two years ago," said Elizabeth, "Lydia being married and gone and the influence of Mary have been good for you."

"Yes, Papa thinks so. He gave me quite the lecture after Lydia left. I am not allowed to marry an officer unless he is at least a captain in the regulars," Kitty answered with a laugh, "Mama was quite upset and thinks that such a rule will only allow me to marry an old man."

"Being a captain or colonel has nothing to do with age," said Elizabeth, "Colonel Fitzwilliam is still young and fit.

"Speaking of the Colonel," said Mr. Darcy, "He wrote today to say that he will be returning from Plymouth quite soon and hopes to stay at Pemberley for a time."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "I shall have Lucy prepare his usual room. Did he give a date of arrival?"

"No," said Darcy, "he said he'd write again when he received more information from his commanding officer."

"Lizzie, would it be terribly rude if I retired early. I'm rather worn out from traveling all day," said Kitty.

"No, no, do feel rude, Kitty. I was just thinking I might retire as well," said Elizabeth, stifling a yawn.

"Well, good night, Lizzie, Mr. Darcy, Georgiana," said Kitty as she left for her room.

"I think I will follow Kitty's lead and retire as well," said Georgiana, "good night, Brother, Elizabeth."

"Good night Georgiana," said Elizabeth.

"Come, my dear," said Darcy, offering his arm to his wife.

* * *

"Any particular reason why you are so elated by my cousin's arrival?" asked Mr. Darcy as he readied for bed.

"Mmm… I think it will be good for Kitty to meet a real gentleman who isn't married to me or Jane," Elizabeth answered, "I don't want her to end up in the same situation as Lydia. Kitty doesn't deserve that."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is highly respected among his peers and quite the gentleman among the ladies," said Mr. Darcy, "but he must marry a woman of means if he wishes to be well off."

"Mmm… We shall see, Mr. Darcy. We shall see," said Elizabeth.

* * *

_A/N: So? You like it? Hate it? How's the length? Longer? Shorter? Not sure when I can update next. Hopefully soon!_

_Laura_


End file.
